Fourteen
by Green Maple
Summary: [Chapter 5 - May] / Setelah kekalahanmu melawan Seirin, untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa berbicara denganmu secara bebas seperti manusia pada umumnya. Kupikir itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir, tapi setiap tanggal 14 entah bagaimana kita bisa berinteraksi seperti Desember dihari itu. Inilah kisahku bersamamu setiap tanggal 14, Akashi Seijuuro / [Akashi x Reader/OC] / [AU]
1. Prologue

_December_

* * *

Hari itu aku menonton pertandingan basket antara Rakuzan dengan Seirin. Meskipun aku bersekolah di Rakuzan, aku sebenarnya malas mendukung tim basket sekolahku. Tapi sahabatku terus-terusan memaksaku untuk menemaninya untuk pergi nonton pertandingan itu bersamanya, makanya aku berada disini.

Dan aku tidak tahu harus merasa takjub, senang atau bagaimana saat Seirin memenangkan pertandingan melawan Rakuzan dengan selisih skor sangat tipis. Tapi yang aku tahu, tim basket sekolahku kalah dan Akashi yang terkenal tidak bisa dikalahkan akhirnya kalah juga.

"Ah, kuharap Akashi tidak akan melaksanakan perkataannya waktu itu." perkataan sahabatku membuatku menoleh ke arahnya dan memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar jika sampai Akashi kalah, dia akan keluar dari tim basket dan mencungkil matanya?"

Hah? Ada orang seekstrim itu didunia? Tidak bisakah dia menerima jika manusia tidak selamanya akan selalu menang?

"Kuharap dia tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk melakukan keduanya. Terutama opsi kedua itu." komentarku dan entah bagaimana bisa, tatapanku bertemu dengan Akashi. Jarak kami bukanlah dekat dan aku merasa tatapan itu tepat kepadaku.

Akashi menatapku seperti itu bukan karena mendengar ucapanku yang jauhnya lebih dari lima puluh meter darinya bukan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Fourteen**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**School life, lil OOC, typos. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Saya tidak sanggup memasangkan Akashi dengan chara perempuan di fandom ini karena saya cinta Akashi sepenuh hati #nak**

**Akashi Seijuuro x YOU (terserah bagaimana interpresentasi kalian dengan ini, yang jelas saya pakai first POV)**

**Fourteen © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku berjalan-jalan disekitar _gymnasium_ yang digunakan untuk pertandingan basket. Sahabatku bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan Akashi dan berusaha menghiburnya. Ah aku lupa, tujuannya membawaku selain karena ingin menonton basket, juga karena ingin menemui Akashi. Pantas saja tadi aku melihat banyak anak perempuan dari sekolahku saat menonton pertandingan. Jangan bilang mereka juga jauh-jauh dari Kyoto ke Tokyo hanya demi Akashi.

Jadi kalau aku berkeliaran sendirian itu adalah hal yang wajar. Lagipula aku bukan fans Akashi dan aku merasa baik-baik saja melakukan hal ini. Lalu saat aku hendak menaiki tangga untuk menuju tempat lain, aku melihat Akashi sedang memegang gunting. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti untuk apa dan berniat mengabaikannya saja.

Namun teringat jika Akashi akan mencongkel matanya jika kalah membuatku melebarkan mataku. Dia— dia tidak akan sebodoh itu melakukan itu bukan? Namun saat gunting itu berada di depan wajahnya, aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di depan Akashi dan mengenggam gunting itu dengan keras. Dia menatapku tajam dan tanpa ekspreasi dan aku mengabaikannya saja.

"Jangan melakukannya bodoh! Kau pikir matamu itu tidak berharga?! Kau pikir berapa orang di dunia ini berharap jika dirinya bisa memiliki mata untuk melihat?!" hardikku yang membuat Akashi memandangku heran. Hei, jangan memasang ekspresi itu sementara kau mau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada tubuhmu!

"Apa mak—"

"Maksudku? Kau tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas atau bagaimana, Akashi Seijuuro?! Kau memiliki mata yang sempurna serta unik dan karena kau kalah dalam pertandingan hari ini kau mau menyakiti dirimu dengan membuang matamu dari dirimu?!"

"Tapi ka—"

"Aku tahu aku harusnya tidak ikut campur urusanmu. Tapi aku merasa tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang melakukan hal bodoh pada dirinya sendiri karena kalah dari sesuatu. Asal kau tahu, manusia diciptakan memang untuk menerima kemenangan dan kekalahan."

"Tanganmu berdarah." Akhirnya Akashi bisa menghentikanku memarahinya dan membuatku memandangi tanganku yang menggenggam gunting. Cairan merah menetesi jaket Akashi dan aku baru menyadari rasa sakit menjalari telapak tanganku. Astaga, apa yang tadi aku lakukan? Memarahi Akashi seperti aku benar-benar mengenalnya dan sekarang tanganku berdarah karena menggenggam gunting terlalu kuat.

Apa ada hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi padaku?

"Ikut aku." Akashi menarikku untuk mengikutinya dan aku mengekorinya. Berusaha mati-matian tidak meringis kesakitan itu adalah suatu penderitaan tersendiri karena aku terbiasa mengatakan apapun yang ada dipikiranku.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu." Nada perintahnya itu tidak bisa aku protes dan aku menurutinya. Aku tahu dia pergi meninggalkanku dan aku hanya menghela nafas.

Kenapa juga Akashi harus peduli denganku? Luka ini juga aku yang membuatnya dan aku tadi dengan seenaknya ikut campur pada masalahnya, jadi wajar saja aku ditinggalkan sendirian. Dan aku menatap telapak tanganku yang sudah tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah yang membuatu mematikan keran.

Dan saat berbalik, Akashi dengan nafas terengah berada didepanku. Sebelum aku bertanya kenapa, dia sudah menarik tanganku dan mengeluarkan perban serta handsaplas yang ada dikantong plastik yang dipegangnya.

"Eh, itu. tidak usah, Akashi. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kok," aku berusaha menarik tanganku, namun dia tidak mau melepaskannya dan mengikat perban pada tanganku.

Akhirnya tanganku bebas dan aku menatapnya dengan kikuk. Mataku menangkap ujung jaketnya berwarna merah karena darahku dan itu adalah salahku. "Terima kasih. Dan maaf jaketmu jadi begitu."

"Hm."

Aku baru saja mau beranjak dari hadapan Akashi saat salju mulai turun. Ini belum tanggal 25 dan seharusnya belum turuh salju. Apakah _global warming_ membuat siklus salju turun lebih cepat?

Sejenak aku melupakan tujuanku untuk pergi dan menadahkan tanganku yang tidak tertutup perban untuk merasakan dinginnya salju pertama. Ini memang kebiasaanku sejak dahulu dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Yang aku tahu, aku harus menyentuh salju pertama yang turun. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum melihat gumpalan-gumpalan putih itu turun dari langit

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanyaku shock saat Akashi menaruh sepasang sarung tangan pada tanganku yang tengah menikmati salju.

"Tanganmu pucat."

Aku ingin bilang tidak usah karena tanganku pucat adalah hal yang biasa terjadi, namun Akashi sudah meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dan saat aku hendak berlari menyusulnya, sahabatku memelukku dari belakang dan mengomeli karena aku menghilang begitu saja serta tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

"Tunggu, kenapa tanganmu? Kau terluka?" tanyanya saat melihat tanganku yang dibalut perban.

"Anggap saja aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang baik." Jawabku seadanya dan berjalan mendahului sahabatku. Aku merasa mengantuk dan besok masih banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan sebelum sorenya pulang ke Kyoto dengan naik pesawat.

Terima kasih pada sahabatku yang mau membelikanku tiket pesawat alih-alih tiket kereta. Jadi aku tidak mempunyai hak apapun untuk memarahinya karena mengeluh tidak bisa bertemu dengan Akashi.

Sebenarnya aku mau bilang kalau tadi aku bertemu dengan Akashi dan lukaku ini karena bertemu dengan Akashi. Tapi sepertinya untuk yang satu ini, aku lebih baik menyimpan semuanya sendirian.

* * *

**Fourteen Prologue : End**

* * *

_**Aslinya sih saya tidak mau nulis fanfic baru lagi. Tapi berhubung saya lagi kehabisan ide dan saya lagi senang dengan angka 14, jadilah fanfic ini =)) #youdontsay**_

_**Ini hanya prolog dan setiap chapter saya akan menuliskan apa yang terjadi dengan tanggal 14. Mungkin kalian semua tidak banyak yang tahu, tapi setiap tanggal 14 disetiap bulan itu mengandung makna. Dan itulah yang saya coba angkat pada fanfic ini.**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**13/03/2014**_


	2. January, 14th

_January, 14th_

* * *

Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah karena hari ini adalah hari libur. Spesifiknya lagi adalah liburan sekolah untuk musim dingin. Tapi nyatanya aku disini, di ruangan OSIS, bersama dengan lelaki yang bulan lalu aku omeli karena berusaha melakukan hal yang bodoh. Dan sejak saat itu, aku belum ada berbicara dengannya lagi.

Rasanya aku mau mengubur kepalaku dalam salju sekarang juga. Seluruh kertas-kertas laknat ini membuatku pusing dan aku heran kenapa Akashi bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan santai dan bahkan bisa sambil bermain basket. Apa dia memang contoh manusia sempurna yang bisa melakukan apapun?

Eh, sepertinya itu harus direvisi. Bulan lalu, untuk pertama kalinya Akashi dikalahkan.

"Perbaiki data ini. Dan kenapa laporan keuangan bulan Desember defisit?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya sekertaris yang tahunya mengolah data yang diberikan wakil dan bendahara."

"Hm. Perbaiki datanya dan aku menanyakan pada wakilku."

Dan kami sibuk dengan kegiatan kami masing-masing. Aku dengan laporan-laporan yang harus kurevisi dan Akashi sibuk menelepon orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab saat dia tidak ada ditempat karena fokus dengan turnamen basket.

Lalu aku menghentikan tarian jari-jariku diatas _keypad_ saat sebuah pesan masuk kedalam _handphone_ milikku. Dari pacarku dan dia bilang tidak bisa menemuiku hari ini karena ada urusan keluarga. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku lagi tanpa membalas pesan itu.

Aku sudah terlalu sering diabaikan pacarku seperti ini. Janji-janjinya tidak pernah ditepati, padahal aku membawa buku _diary_ tahun lalu yang dia berikan dan aku membawa buku _diary_ baru untuk diberikan padanya. Sepertinya tahun ini aku harus membuang jauh-jauh memberikan _diary_ satu sama lain.

Dan tanpa aku sadari, sejak tadi Akashi memperhatikan gerak-gerikku selama membaca pesan. Akashi mungkin terlihat sibuk dengan teleponnya, tapi matanya lurus menatapku.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Fourteen**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**School life, lil OOC, typos. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Saya tidak sanggup memasangkan Akashi dengan chara perempuan di fandom ini karena saya cinta Akashi sepenuh hati #nak**

**Akashi Seijuuro x YOU (terserah bagaimana interpresentasi kalian dengan ini, yang jelas saya pakai first POV)**

**Fourteen © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Habis disaat seperti ini?" perkataan Akashi itu membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku yang sejak tadi terus berkutat didepan laptop lantaran Akashi terus-terusan memberikanku dokumen yang harus aku revisi.

Kalau kau bilang tugas berat anggota OSIS setelah ketua adalah wakilnya, maka kau akan berhadapan denganku. Aku sekertaris OSIS dan aku adalah orang yang paling menderita didalam OSIS. Apalagi jika Akashi sedang dalam mode teliti dan semua dokumen selama tiga bulan diperiksanya hari itu juga. Aku berasa seperti kerja romusha dengan rajanya adalah Akashi.

"Err, Akashi-san kenapa?" tanyaku hati-hati. Akashi yang sedang marah bukanlah pilihan yang baik untuk dihadapi dan jika hanya ada kami berdua didalam ruangan OSIS ini. Aku sudah pernah mengalaminya sekali dan aku trauma. Cukup tahu aku bagaimana sifat Akashi saat marah dan aku tidak sanggup menggambarkannya karena aku terlalu trauma untuk mengingatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku tidak percaya begitu saja. Dan saat aku melihat buku agenda yang dipegang Akashi ditutup begitu saja, aku baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

Akashi biasanya selalu mencatat apapun yang perlu pada buku agendanya dan mungkin saja perkataanya itu menyangkut buku agendanya. Aku teringat dengan buku _diary_ yang akan kuberikan pada pacarku. Sebenarnya sih dibilang _diary_ juga tidak pantas karena bentuknya lebih mirip seperti buku agenda.

Lebih baik kuberikan saja pada Akashi dari pada nanti aku buang. Kebiasaanku sejak satu setengah tahun aku berpacaran dengan pacarku sekarang adalah setiap tanggal 14 terlewat begitu saja tanpa kami bertemu, aku akan membuang benda yang sudah aku siapkan.

"Akashi-san, mau menggunakan ini?" aku sudah berada di depannya dan meberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dan berpita warna _gold_. Sungguh, aku tidak mempunyai rencana untuk menyamakan mata _heterokom_ Akashi dengan bungkus hadiah itu. Aku kan hanya mengambil sebuah kotak kado dengan acak.

Akashi tidak menjawabnya, namun menerima hadiahku. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat menatap isinya. Aku tidak perlu menunggu reaksi Akashi karena aku sudah kembali ke tempatku dan melanjutkan kegiatanku, merevisi berbagai laporan yang menurut Akashi salah.

"Terima kasih."

Eh? Akashi berterima kasih pada siapa? "Ya?"

"Terima kasih hadiahmu. Dan juga waktu itu."

"Ah ya. Aku juga harus berterima kasih karena kau memberiku sarung tangan." Aku sebenarnya juga mau bilang tidak perlu memberiku sarung tangan karena tanganku memang selalu memucat saat suhu udara menurun. Tapi nanti kesannya aku tidak tahu berterima kasih.

Ah sudahlah, selesaikan pekerjaan yang diberikan Akashi dan aku bisa bergulung nyaman didalam selimut kamarku.

"Tanganmu baik-baik saja?" Hah? Setelah aku mengerjakan banyak hal, Akashi baru menanyakan hal itu?

"Tenang saja, tanganku baik-baik saja. Lukanya tidak dalam kok, meski kadang masih agak pedih sih memegang benda," tawaku tanpa melihat Akashi. Bukannya tidak mau melihat Akashi, tapi atensiku sepenuhnya pada layar laptop yang ada didepanku.

Dan aku mengerjap-kerjapkan mataku saat layar laptop tiba-tiba saja ditutup dan Akashi sudah berada didepanku. Aku memandangnya, bertanya apa maksudnya lewat pandangan dan dia berkata, "Lanjutkan saja besok. Sekarang kita pulang."

"Tapi datanya—"

"Pulang. Sekarang." Oke, perintah Akashi yang mutlak keluar lagi. Dan meskipun aku sudah beratus kali menanamkan niat untuk memberontak pada Akashi, pada akhirnya aku hanya menurut.

Mengambil barang-barangku dan keluar dari ruangan OSIS. Dan kalau aku tidak menghormati Akashi yang ada disampingku, aku sudah pasti memasang _headset_ pada telingaku dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu random yang tentu saja semuanya adalah lagu favoriku. Kami berdua memang jarang berbicara kecuali memang diperlukan. Satu-satunya kesempatan dimana aku berbicara dengan bebas dan mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk mengomeli Akashi adalah bulan lalu.

Sekarang sih, sepertinya kemampuan linguistiknya mengalami penurunan yang signifikan. Dan tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kau mau kemana?" Akashi menyentuh pundakku dan menahanku agar tidak melangkah lebih jauh.

"Pulang." Memangnya aku pergi kemana lagi? Dari sini aku biasanya berjalan kaki menuju halte bus yang akan mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah. Dan sepertinya bahan makanan di rumah sudah mulai menipis, jadi aku akan mampir ke supermarket untuk berbelanja bahan makanan.

"Aku mengantarmu." Eeh? Tapi aku mau pergi ke supermarket dulu.

"Ti-tidak usah. Nanti merepotkanmu lagi," tawaku dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Siapa tahu aku bakalan dipaksanya untuk ikut kedalam mobilnya. Aku tahu karena aku pernah sekali dipaksa —coret, diseret— masuk kedalam mobilnya lantaran dia memaksaku untuk diantarnya pulang.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Huuh, kenapa Akashi keras kepala sekali sih?

"Tapi aku harus mampir ke supermarket. Ada beberapa benda yang harus kubeli," aku tentu saja masih berusaha untuk pulang sendirian. Lagipula sejak tadi aku sudah gatal mau memasang _headset _ditelingaku dan mendengarka lagu-lagu kesukaanku. Karena ada Akashi, aku jadi mengabaikan keinginanku itu.

"Kita bisa mampir sebentar," dan tahu-tahu mobilnya sudah ada didepan kami berdua. Supirnya sudah membukakan pintu dan Akashi menatapku. Terpaksa aku menuruti karena itu bahasa isyarat Akashi untuk menyuruhku masuk ke mobil duluan.

"Mampir ke supermarket sebentar." Perintah Akashi pada supirnya yang membuatku panik. Aduh, Akashi benar-benar mau mengantarku ke supermarket?

"Tidak usah deh, Akashi. Langsung pulang saja."

"Tadi kau bilang ada barang yang harus dibeli." Iya sih, tapi tidak sopan meminta orang yang sudah mau mengantarkanmu memintanya untuk mampir ke supermarket.

"Tidak perlu. Besok aku bisa pergi sendirian kesana. Lagipula banyak yang mau aku beli,"

"Banyak?"

"Ya."

Maaf aku berbohong. Tapi ini demi kebaikan kita bersama, Akashi. Dan baru saja akan bernafas lega karena Akashi diam, tiba-tiba saja supirnya berkata, "Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai."

Eh? Apa?!

Akashi keluar dari mobilnya dan menatapku yang mematung. Dan dengan berat hati, aku keluar dari mobil dan melangkah menuju supermarket.

Haa— sepertinya tadi aku tidak mempunyai niat apapun memberikan hadiah kepada Akashi deh. Jadi kenapa akhirnya aku menjadi seperti ini?

* * *

**Fourteen January : End**

* * *

_**Baiklah, saya akan menjelaskan makna 14 Januari disini (meski saya yakin kalian semua sudah menangkap maksudnya lewat cerita diatas). 14 Januari itu adalah Diary Day. Maknanya sendiri adalah sepasang kekasih saling memberikan diary atau agenda tahunan. Gunanya buat nyatat kejadian-kejadian yang mereka alami dan dilakukan setahun penuh (well, dengan catatan mereka enggak putus ditengah jalan ya ^^). Kalau masih langgeng hubungan mereka, kegiatan ini bakalan dilakukan lagi tahun depan.**_

_**Tapi lantaran tokoh 'aku' dan Akashi masih belum punya hubungan apa-apa, ya Akashi gak mungkin kasih hadian balasan yang sama dong. Anggap saja Akashi tidak tahu adanya hari ini dan tokoh 'aku' memberikan Akashi agenda kan lantaran buku agenda Akashi sudah habis :D**_

_**Mind to Review?**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**01/04/2014**_


	3. February, 14th

_February, 14th_

* * *

Hari valentine. Cokelat dimana-mana. Pernyataan cinta dimana-mana. Merayakan hari kasih sayang dengan orang yang disayangi.

Tapi opsi terakhir sepertinya hanya angan-anganku saja. Pacarku baru saja mengirim pesan bahwa dia tidak bisa merayakan valentine bersamaku. Padahal aku sudah susah payah membuat cokelat dan dengan bentuk yang tidak biasa pula. Rasanya semua usahaku sia-sia saja.

Ditambah lagi, mendadak aku menjadi orang yang paling sibuk di OSIS. Bagaimana tidak, aku tiba-tiba saja dilimpahkan berkas-berkas yang harus aku revisi ulang dan belum lagi disetiap berkas yang direvisi pasti ada komentar pedas Akashi yang ditulis dengan tinta merah.

Aku sudah bertekad tidak akan mau menjadi anggota OSIS lagi untuk periode selanjutnya. Menjadi sekertaris adalah neraka dunia dan apalagi jika atasanmu adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

Tapi— orang seperti itu kok masih bisa dapat banyak cokelat ya dihari valentine begini?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Fourteen**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**School life, lil OOC, typos. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Saya tidak sanggup memasangkan Akashi dengan chara perempuan di fandom ini karena saya cinta Akashi sepenuh hati #nak**

**Akashi Seijuuro x YOU (terserah bagaimana interpresentasi kalian dengan ini, yang jelas saya pakai first POV)**

**Fourteen © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku menatap jam di dinding dengan malas. Sudah jam 7 malam dan baru separuh dokumen yang selesai direvisi sesuai dengan keinginan Akashi. Wakil ketua OSIS dan bendahara sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu pergi karena tugasnya sudah selesai. Rasanya aku mau menangisi hari valentine tahun ini. Kenapa _kami-sama_ sekejam ini padaku?

Tapi aku tidak sendirian. Ada Akashi didalam ruangan dan aku tidak berani bertanya apakah aku boleh membawa pulang sebagian dokumen untuk aku kerjakan dirumah. Bagaimana jika tugasku digandakan, karena dokumen yang aku revisi ini baru dokumen bulan Januari dan Akashi belum mengecek dokumen bulan ini, meskipun baru memasuki dua minggu.

Menghela nafas dan merenggangkan tubuhku yang sejak berjam-jam yang lalu duduk didepan laptop. Lalu mataku melirik sebuah tas kecil yang berisi cokelat yang diberikan oleh teman-temanku —mayoritas dari perempuan yang cintanya langsung ditolak saat menyerahkan cokelat itu ataupun orang yang disukainya tidak mau menerima cokelat dengan alasan sudah punya orang yang disukai— dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi.

Cokelat sebanyak itu mau aku apakan? Aku bukan penggemar cokelat dan tadi aku melihat beberapa cokelat bermerk ada didalamnya. Mungkin sebaiknya aku jadikan kue cokelat saja atau cupcake? Tapi komposisi cokelat-cokelat ini bagaimana? Kan aku tidak tahu apa saja yang dicampurkan dalam cokelat _hand made_ ini. Mana setengahnya adalah _hand made_ lagi.

Lalu layar laptop didepanku ditutup begitu saja dan hampir saja tanganku menjadi korbannya. Menatap tersangka yang melakukannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi.

"Aku belum selesai mengerjakan laporan ini, Akashi-_san_."

"Istirahat. Dari siang kau belum bergerak dari tempat itu." Oh, Akashi ternyata memperhatian juga. Kupikir si tuan sepurna ini tidak bisa merasa kasihan padaku. Tolong jangan salahkan aku dengan pemikiran ini, karena melihat betapa kejamnya dia saat memberikan porsi latihan pada rekan-rekannya di tim basket jadinya aku juga berpikiran jika akan diperlakukan sama seperti mereka.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesepatan, aku segera mengambil tasku dan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Apapun, asal jangan cokelat. Seingatku tadi membeli roti melon saat jam istirahat tadi siang. Namun setelah mengaduk-aduk isi tas dan bahkan mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasku, aku tidak menemukannya.

_Oh great. Kami sama _sedang senang menjahiliku rupanya.

"Itu semua milikmu?" tahu-tahu Akashi sudah berada dibelakangku dan aku hampir teriak karena kaget. Tapi garis bawahi, hampir.

"Err— yang mana? Kalau tas kecil itu sih sebenarnya aku terpaksa membawanya karena teman-temanku memberikannya padaku lantaran orang yang ingin mereka kasihkan cokelat itu menolaknya."

"Aku tidak berbicara tentang tas kecilmu itu. Aku bertanya tentang semua benda yang berhamburan diatas sofa ini."

Aku memandang semua barangku yang berceceran dan sesegera mungkin membereskan kedalam tasku. Kalau dimarahi Akashi kan repot. Mana tugas masih banyak dan kena semprot Akashi adalah duplet yang paling tidak ingin terjadi didalam hidupku, khususnya pada hari kasih sayang ini.

"Maaf. Tadi aku mencari roti yang kubeli. Tapi ternyata tidak ada," dan saking terburu-burunya, aku menjatuhkan kotak panjang yang berisi cokelat yang kubuat susah payah dan niatnya ingin kuberikan pada pacarku. Haa— mengingat hal itu aku jadi kesal. Masa cokelat itu kubuang? Padahal bentuknya sudah susah payah aku buat dan bahkan jari-jariku sampai lecet sana-sini karena membentuknya.

Aku baru sadar jika kotak itu tidak berada didalam tasku dan baru saja mau mencarinya, Akashi ternyata sudah memegangnya. Tepatnya sih sudah membukanya.

"Paskah masih jauh, kenapa kau dapat cokelat bentuk ini?"

"Itu buatanku, bukan pemberian seseorang. Dan aku mau memberikan cokelat yang tidak biasa pada seseorang. Lagipula itu hanya dari kumpulan jaring-jaring yang membentuk telur."

"Dan yang membuat jarimu lecet-lecet begitu?"

"Iya. Tunggu— aku tidak pernah bilang jariku lecet. Akashi-_san_ kok tahu?"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat penurunan produktifitasmu dalam mengetik. Harusnya jam segini kau sudah menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Maaf." Aku meringis. Memangnya aku secepat itu ya kalau sedang mengetik? Padahal aku melakukannya dengan setengah hati dan setengah niat.

"Hm. Sebagai gantinya aku menahan cokelat ini." Eh? Buat apa?! Itu cokelat mau aku buang Akashi.

Dan lebih parahnya aku tidak berani bilang itu dan akhirnya berkata, "Baik."

Saat kembali menghadap laptopku, aku melihat sebuah bungkusan roti diatas laptopku. Roti melon dan aku yakin sebelum aku mengalihkan pandanganku tadi, aku tidak melihat benda itu ada disana. Mau tanya Akashi apakah dia yang memberikannya, pemuda itu malah hilang entah kemana. Tapi tas sekolahnya masih ada, berarti masih berada dikawasan sekolah.

Dan aku mengambil kesimpulan sekenanya, Akashi sedang main basket di _gymnasium_. Siapa yng tidak capek saat kerjaanya cuma duduk dan melihat sekertarismu merevisi semua dokumen?

Lalu nasib cokelat itu bagaimana? Dan cara menebusnya bagaimana? Biasanya Akashi kalau menyita barang-barangku pasti akan mengatakan syarat untuk menebusnya. Tapi tadi aku yakin Akashi tidak ada bilang apapun. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, lebib baik diambil Akashi sih ketimbang berakhir di tong sampah.

Setelah mendapatkan kesimpulan itu dan kebetulan roti melon yang tadi kumakan sudah habis, aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda. Dan sepertinya aku harus mengatakan pada Akashi untuk tidak terlalu sering menutup laptop seenaknya. Kalau rusak, aku yang repot dan meskipun Akashi memang orang kaya, dia harus menghargai barang-barang disekitarnya.

Yah— kapan-kapan deh aku mengatakannya, kalau masih mengingatnya dengan jelas dikepalaku.

* * *

**Fourteen February : End**

* * *

_**Sepertinya saya tidak perlu menjelaskan apa makna tanggal dibulan ini dan maaf kalau pendek. Well, jangan tanya saya kenapa Akashi disini modus sekali karena saya juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena saya keseringan di modusin waktu SMA :v #ketawanista**_

_**Sudah fluff? Saya sih tidak yakin fluff, soalnya saya spesialisasi hurt/comfort dan angst. Jadi ya gitu #digeplak**_

_**Lagipula saya mau membangun romance development dulu. Romance langsung kan nanti kesannya aneh dan tidak realistis. Maafkan saya yang selalu membuat semuanya harus realistis. Ini sudah habitat saya sebagai seseorang yang menggunakan logikanya dalam melakukan apapun :"D**_

_**Minat review?**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**03/04/2014**_


	4. March, 14th

_March, 14th_

* * *

Jika kata orang-orang _white day_ itu adalah saat dimana orang yang menyukaimu memberikan hadiah balasan dari _valentine_ kemarin, maka definiskan ulang jika kamu menjadi diriku.

Gara-gara buku _light novel_ Mayuzumi _senpai_ tidak sengaja ketumpahan kopi milikku, sekarang aku jadi berada di toko buku untuk mencari buku yang sama persis. Dan karena aku sebagai orang yang buta tentang _light novel_, jadi kami janjian bertemu di depan stasiun untuk membelinya bersama. Tapi kenapa di detik-detik terakhir, yang muncul malah Akashi dan aku mendapat pesan dari Mayuzumi kalau mendadak ada urusan.

"Lalu _light novel_nya gimana? Aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa, _senpai_."

"_Tanya saja pada Akashi. Dia tahu kok bagaimana light novel yang kamu rusakkan itu._"

Aku melirik Akashi yang tidak memasang ekspresi apapun. Dari semua orang yang diutus Mayuzumi _senpai_, kenapa harus Akashi?

"Baiklah _senpai_. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika bukunya nanti salah ya."

"_Iya._" Dan mana aku tahu jika ada konspirasi tingkat tinggi dibalik hadirnya Akashi sekarang. Ini baru awalnya, karena kejadian di hari ini yang membuatku merubah pandangan tentang _white day_.

.

.

.

.

.

_Karena white day bukan hanya tentang membalas kasih sayang pada orang yang mencintaimu, tapi juga memperlihatkan bagaimana sebenarnya sifat seseorang padamu_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Fourteen**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**School life, lil OOC, typos. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Saya tidak sanggup memasangkan Akashi dengan chara perempuan di fandom ini karena saya cinta Akashi sepenuh hati #nak**

**Akashi Seijuuro x YOU (terserah bagaimana interpresentasi kalian dengan ini, yang jelas saya pakai first POV)**

**Fourteen © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Benar bukunya yang ini, Akashi-_san_?"

"Hm."

Aku menatap _light novel _yang berada di tanganku sekarang. Rasanya kemarin bukan ini cover _light novel_ yang aku rusak. Tapi kata Akashi benar, ya sudahlah. Mungkin mataku kemarin salah lihat atau memori pengingatku yang salah.

Aku beranjak menuju bagian lain toko buku dan berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa aku baca. Mungkin aku memang tidak tahu tentang _light novel_, tapi aku suka membaca novel terutama novel terjemahan. Komik juga oke, _doujin_ juga sih. Tapi sekarang ada Akashi dan aku tidak mau menjatuhkan imej perempuan baik yang tampak tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia perhumuan.

Lalu mataku menangkap pemandangan itu. Saat itu, rasanya waktu terasa berhenti dan aku sempat lupa bagaimana cara bernafas. Bukankah itu— bukankah itu pacarku? Lalu kenapa bersama sahabatku? Dan kenapa mereka bergandengan tangan?

Jadi kecurigaanku selama ini benar?

Aku segera berbalik dan menyerahkan buku-buku yang sejak tadi aku pegang dan mengarang alasan yang tepat agar Akashi tidak curiga. "Akashi-_san_, aku titip ini ya. Aku mau ke toilet."

Aku tidak mendengarkan apapun yang dia katakan selanjutnya karena aku sudah berlari keluar dari toko buku. Aku berlari, terus berlari mengejar pasangan pengkhianat itu. Langkahku terhenti saat menemukan mereka berdua. Namun aku tidak bisa melangkah kesana, seolah kakiku terpaku begitu saja dan memaksaku untuk melihat adegan itu.

Mereka berciuman.

Mataku memanas. Pandanganku buram. Pikiranku kacau. Otakku hanya bisa merancau '_Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?_'

"Menangislah." Suara itu masih milik orang yang sama. Suara itu masih sama, memerintah. Dan bodohnya aku menurutinya. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan kenapa Akashi berhasil menyusulku, kenapa aku bisa dipelukannya, kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara kedua pengkhianat itu sebelum akhirnya bungkam oleh perkataan Akashi, "Dia milikku. Ada masalah?"

"Akashi-_san_... Kenapa?" ucapku lirih, masih belum bisa menghentikan air mata yang terus keluar dari mataku.

Akashi tidak menjawab apapun. Aku tetap menangis dalam diam. Akashi tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Aku menulikan telingaku jika beberapa orang terang-terangan membicarakan kami dan mengira kami tengah mengalami masalah serius.

Dan kenapa aku mendengarkan detak jantung yang tidak karuan padahal kami berdua hanya berdiam diri?

* * *

**Fourteen March : End**

* * *

_**WHAIII IMM DOOO THIIIS?! *tutup paksa blacky* *eh jangan ding* #digamvar**_

_**Makin pendek? Jangan ditanya kenapa, karena saya sendiri juga gagal paham :") #lah #siapayangnuliswoii**_

_**Dan semoga saja kalian memaafkan saya di chapter selanjutnya karena saya sadar banget kalau ini chapter kependekan. Jadi tolong jangan shock kalau update dua chapter ya. Sekalian bayar hutangan :"D #lukiraoponak #digamvarmassa**_

_**Minat gamvar saya di kotak review? #heeh #digamvarbeneran**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**16/04/2014**_

_**P.S: Blacky itu nama laptop saya yang dikasih pas ultah ^^**_


	5. April, 14th

_April, 14_

* * *

Pakaian serba hitam, _check_. Membawa uang banyak, _check_. Pakai kacamata hitam, _check_. Belum makan sejak pagi, _check_.

"Oke, aku siap."

.

.

.

.

.

_Karena pasti ada alasan dibalik semua yang ada didunia ini_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Fourteen**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**School life, lil OOC, typos. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Saya tidak sanggup memasangkan Akashi dengan chara perempuan di fandom ini karena saya cinta Akashi sepenuh hati #nak**

**Akashi Seijuuro x YOU (terserah bagaimana interpresentasi kalian dengan ini, yang jelas saya pakai first POV)**

**Fourteen © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Begitu aku memasuki tempat itu, hal yang pertama kali menyapaku adalah semua orang berpakaian sama sepertiku. Beberapa ada yang berkelompok, tapi ada pula yang memilih menyendiri. Aku mencari bangku kosong dan kebetulan ada yang baru saja meninggalkan tempat duduknya bersama teman-temannya sehingga aku memilih tempat itu. Egois memang jika tempat itu akan kujadikan wilayah teritorialku seorang diri, tapi aku boleh bersikap egois, setidaknya untuk hari ini.

"Padahal aku berharap kau tidak kemari lagi untuk menjalankan ritualmu. Tapi ternyata dugaanku meleset ya?" tawa _waitress_ yang merupakan _owner_ tempat yang aku kunjungi.

"Bukankah harusnya kau bahagia karena aku datang yang berarti setara dengan satu kelompok yang mengunjungi tempatmu?" balasku dengan malas. Meskipun orang ini lebih tua beberapa tahu dariku, aku cuek saja menggunakan bahasa seperti tengah berbicara dengan teman sebayaku. Lagipula dia kan kakak sepupuku, jadi kenapa harus respek?

"Aku lebih bahagia jika kau bahagia nak." Tawanya yang membuatku mendengus kesal.

"Menjadi sok bijak? Kau tidak cocok. Lebih baik kau kebelakang dan kembali dengan sesuatu yang bisa kumakan. Aku belum sarapan sejak pagi."

Lelaki itu hanya tertawa sebelum pergi dari hadapanku. Dia pasti sudah paham apa maksudku dan membiarkanku sendirian. Cara yang paling baik untuk menenangkan diri saat putus dari pacar adalah dengan makan. Oh ya maaf, aku memang bukan tipikal manusia yang akan melupakan hal pokok yang harus dilakukan saat sedang patah hati.

"Ini sudah _black day_mu yang kelima." Dia meletakkan _ice moccaccino_ dihadapanku dan aku hanya tersenyum palsu.

Tanpa di ingatkan, aku juga tahu. Aku sudah lima kali pacaran dan hanya satu yang berhasil melewati bulan April. Itupun saat memasuki bulai Mei aku putus karena dia ternyata berpacaran dengan perempuan lain. Haa— sepertinya aku memang tidak pernah beruntung berhubungan dengan lelaki manapun.

Menyesap minumanku dengan pelan sebelum aku mulai memakan _black forest_ yang sudah sejak tadi berada didepanku. Selanjutnya aku tidak terlalu ingat makan apa saja karena aku benar-benar berniat menghabiskan hariku dengan makan sampai puas. Paling parah aku akan sakit perut dan keesokan harinya tidak bisa sekolah. Percayalah, aku sudah pernah mengalaminya sehingga aku tahu resiko yang tengah menghadapiku.

"Apa orang yang patah hati sepertimu?" suara itu membuatku tersedak. Dan orang yang telah membuatku begitu menyodorkan air putih yang segera kutandaskan. Setelah bisa bernafas dengan normal, aku memandangnya dengan kesal. Tidak ada tempat duduk lain apa sampai dia duduk didepanku?

"Hm?" Akashi sepertinya sadar tengah ditatap olehku. Dia mengenakan pakaian merah yang tentu saja mencolok diantara semua pengunjung yang mengenakan pakaian hitam. Bukannya ada aturan jika masuk kemari harus menggunakan setelan hitam khusus hari ini?

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk? Bukankah peraturannya harus menggunakan warna hitam kemari?" tanyaku sembari menyipitkan mata. Siapa tahu Akashi telah mengancam seseorang dengan aura mengintimidasinnya untuk membiarkan dirinya masuk kemari.

"Celanaku berwarna hitam." Memang benar sih perkataan Akashi, tapi tetap saja aku tidak terima. Kenapa pula harinya untuk berduka diganggu oleh seorang lelaki? Dan orang itu adalah Akashi?!

Aku sedang malas untuk mengeluarkan tenagaku untuk marah-marah dan memilih menghabiskan pasta yang berada dihadapanku. Aku bukannya tidak mau menawari Akashi untuk makan pasta, tapi apa sopan menawrkan makanan yang telah dimakan setengah olehku?

"Makanan selanjutnya. Dan berhentilah makan sebelum kakakmu— eh ada teman?" lelaki itu menatap heran Akashi tepat setelah meletakkan makanan dihadapanku. Akashi menatap lelaki yang merupakan kakak sepupuku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang membuatku menghela nafas.

"Akashi-_san_, dia sepupuku. Dan soal berhenti memakan makanan, itu urusanku." Aku sudah hendak menyentuk _beef burger_ milikku saat tiba-tiba saja Akashi menarik piring makananku kearahnya.

"Hei! Itu punyaku!" teriakku kesal. Biar saja semua orang menatap kami, karena aku benar-benar tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun. Dan jika penganggu itu Akashi, maka aku siap mengibarkan bendera perang dihadapannnya.

Yah, meski _mode on the fire_ ini hanya bertahan satu hari.

Akashi seolah tidak mempedulikanku dan menatap sepupuku. Dan kalau berharap Akashi tidak menambahkan tatapan intimidasi itu adalah sama saja mengharapkan turun salju dimusim panas.

"Berapa banyak yang sudah dia makan?"

"Hm, sebentar. Kalau kau bertanya makanan berat, dengan piring dihadapanmu itu adalah yang kelima. Kalau kau bertanya dengan _snack_ yang dia makan tadi mungkin sekitar sepuluh— ah tidak, dua belas piring." Rasanya aku ingin menguliti sepupuku. Kenapa dia menjadi seorang pengadu seperti itu? bukankah wajar jika aku makan segitu jika porsi makanannya tidak banyak begitu?!

Yahh— bagiku sih porsinya tidak banyak.

Akashi tidak berkata apa-apa dan menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya dengan sengit dan berkata, "Apa?"

"Ini caramu mengatasi patah hati?"

Hah? Cara? Tidak bisa dibilang begitu sih, tapi aku memang kalau datang ketempat ini pasti makan banyak. Tapi kenapa aku malah bilang, "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku menggantikanmu." Nah, apa pula maksudnya Akashi? Menggantikan apa? Perasaan manusia kan tidak bisa di transplasi kayak cangkok ginjal.

"Maksudmu apaan, Akashi-_san_? Aku tidak merasa harus digantikan oleh siapapun."

"Berhenti memanggilku Akashi-_san_."

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Seijuuro."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mengenalmu sebaik itu sampai harus memanggil nama kecilmu."

"Aku mengenalmu."

Hening. Maksudnya apaan sih? Dan hei, itu makananku! Kenapa Akashi yang memakannya?!

Kesal karena tidak bisa marah pada Akashi —salahkan ajaran orang tuaku yang tidak boleh marah saat orang makan— yang membuatku hanya bisa melampiaskannya dengan memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan menyesap minumanku sebanyak mungkin.

Tolong, siapapun itu ingatkan aku untuk mengamuk didepan Akashi besok saat di ruang OSIS. Dan jika dia mengancamku dengan revisi-revisi bodoh itu, aku akan melayangkan 'surat cinta' yang pasti akan membuatnya marah. Surat cinta yang kumaksud adalah surat pengunduruan diri dini sebagai sekertaris sebelum pelantikan sekertaris baru itu pasti sangat sesuatu nanti.

Dan berbagai skenario untuk membuatku puas melampiaskan kemarahanku pada Akashi tersusun rapi didalam kepalaku. Mungkin besok aku akan melupakan semua skenario itu karena masih sayang nyawa, tapi biarkan saja hari ini imajinasinya menggila sesuka hati.

* * *

**Fourteen April : End**

* * *

_**Black day apa perlu saya jelaskan apa maknanya? Mungkin sebagian sudah tahu, tapi bagi yang tidak tahu, black day itu adalah hari perayaan bagi jomblo maupun yang patah hati.**_

_**Dan bang Akashi modus sekali. Sasuga melihat modusannya dan saya merasa heran kenapa bisa nulis begituan. Sepertinya efek keseringan dimodusin waktu SMA sana cowok-cowok kece jadi membuat saya mempunyai pemikiran bahwa dibalik citranya selama ini bisa modusin orang -_- #lelah**_

_**Kalau menanyakan kelanjutan fanfic satunya lagi (Don't You Dare Love Me), itu nanti diupate kok. Mungkin minggu ini, karena minggu kemarin terkapar tidak berdaya karena kecapekan. Pergi pagi pulang sore bak orang kerja, padahal kuliah doang -_-)**_

_**Silakan review jika berkenan ^^**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**16/04/2014**_


	6. May, 14th

_May, 14th_

* * *

Bunga mawar? Siapa yang akan memberikan bunga mawar padaku kalau pacar saja tidak punya.

Dan opsi kedua, makan kari seorang diri. Karena aku sedang malas pergi makan ke restoran, jadi aku berpikir memasak kari dirumah. Yah, hitung-hitung sekalian memasak untuk makan malam.

Dengan tekad itulah, aku keluar rumah dan menentukan tujuanku yaitu supermarket. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju supermarket, aku bertemu dengan tetanggaku dan mereka berbaik hati memberitahuku benda-benda apa saja yang sedang diskon. Tentu saja aku mencatat semuanya dengan baik-baik karena tugasku sebagai pengatur keuangan keluarga.

Ibu? Perempuan yang meninggalkanku, kakakku serta ayahku saat kami belum memiliki apapun tidak pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan ibu. Lagipula, aku sudah cukup bahagia karena tinggal bertiga di apartemen yang nyaman dan itu merupakan hasil jerih payah ayah selama ini.

Saat turun dari bis yang menjadi alat transportasi andalanku, aku bersenandung kecil karena aku sedang menggunakan headset yang tersambung pada _mp3 shuffle player_ku. Aku sudah merasa perempuan paling bahagia sampai aku menabrak seseorang dan membuatku hampir terjatuh kalau pinggangku tidak ditahan oleh tangan kokoh orang itu.

"Maafkan ak— Akashi-san?"

"Sudah kubilang panggil Seijuuro."

Kami saling bertatapan. Aku masih tidak sadar dengan posisi kami sampai telingaku menangkap beberapa orang yang lewat didekat kami membicarakan kami dan aku menangkap bayanganku dalam posisi yang tidak banget untuk seorang perempuan dan lelaki yang tidak dalam hubungan apapun.

Jadi setelah melepaskan diri dari Akashi (dan sialnya susah banget karena Akashi tidak membuatku mudah melakukannya), aku mencoba tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Akashi-_san_, aku pergi dulu ya."

"Seijuuro." Nah, sifat keras kepalanya dan nada memerintahnya bisa kudengar hanya dari sebuah kata. Miris sekaligus heran bagaimana Akashi bisa melakukannya.

"Terserah." Jawabku asal, benar-benar malas mencari gara-gara dengan Akashi. Dan setelah diruntut dengan logika, kenapa kami selalu bertemu setiap tanggal 14? Apa hanya kebetulan belaka atau semesta sedang berkonspirasi menciptakan takdir pertemuan kami?

.

.

.

.

.

_Mawar dan kari. Apa kau dapatkan korelasi dari dua hal ini?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Fourteen**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**School life, lil OOC, typos. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Saya tidak sanggup memasangkan Akashi dengan chara perempuan di fandom ini karena saya cinta Akashi sepenuh hati #nak**

**Akashi Seijuuro x YOU (terserah bagaimana interpresentasi kalian dengan ini, yang jelas saya pakai first POV)**

**Fourteen © Green Maple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Eer— Akashi-_san_... Oh oke, maksudku Seijuuro-_san_." Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah seolah tidak berdosa hanya karena salah memanggil Akashi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, membiasakan diri memanggil Akashi menjadi Seijuuro itu adalah hal yang tidak enak.

Tunggu— bukan point ini yang ingin aku bahas pada Akashi. Maksudku— kenapa dia juga ikutan ke supermarket sih?! Dan lebih penting lagi, sejak kapan posisi mendorong troli jadi teralihkan pada Akashi? Tadi bukannya aku yang memegangnya ya?

"Seijuuro-_san_, kenapa kau kemari?" Basa-basi yang paling tidak bermutu, tapi sayangnya sekarang aku memang membutuhkan alasan yang masuk akal.

"Keberatan?"

H-E-L-L-O. Siapa yang tidak merasa keberatan kalau tiba-tiba saja kewajiban belanjamu seorang diri tiba-tiba saja jadi seolah pasangan sedang berkencan?

_Wait a second_— pasangan berkencan? Darimana pula teori ini? Sebegitu nelangsakah diriku sampai otakku malfungsi dan menganggap aku dan Akashi tengah berkencan. Demi apapun, Akashi itu bukan tipe lelaki idamanku.

"Aku tidak akan keberatan dengan kehadiranmu disini sampai Seijuuro-_san_ membayar semua belanjaanku seperti waktu itu." Sumpah, aku sudah benar-benar trauma pergi belanja bersama Akashi. Dia banyak mengambil barang-barang yang tidak penting sampai aku harus menyoltirnya lagi sesampainya dimeja kasir dan lebih parahnya lagi, Akashi yang memaksa untuk membayarkan semua belanjaanku waktu bulan Januari itu. Dan itu tanggal 14 ngomong-ngomong.

Meski menghemat uang belanja, tapi aku tidak mau dianggap memanfaatkan Akashi. Aku masih sanggup membayar semuanya dengan uang yang ada ditanganku kok.

"Jangan seformal itu denganku." Aku bisa mendengar nada tidak suka dari Akashi, tapi aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Memanggil nama kecilnya apa masih kurang tidak formal ya bagi Akashi?

Dan setelah membayar semua belanjaan (serta akhirnya menang berdebat dengan Akashi untuk tidak membayar semua belanjaanku), kami berdua berjalan bersisian dalam diam. Aku membawa kantong belanjaan yang paling ringan sementara Akashi membawa kantong belanjaanku yang lainnya. Kalau yang satu ini, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat agar aku saja yang membawa semuanya.

Lalu mataku tertumbuk pada sebuah toko bunga. Ahh— kakak apa kabarnya? Semoga dia tidak membuat suaminya kerepotan karena tingkahnya yang tidak seperti perempuan dewasa dan ditambah dengan wajah yang terlalu awet muda sampai sering disangka masih anak SMA.

Sepertinya Akashi sadar atensiku sejak tadi tercuri pada toko bunga mungil. "Kau suka bunga?"

"Hmm, begitulah." Jawabku seadanya dan baru mengingat jika ada Akashi di dekatku. Aku harus tahu diri dong sebagai manusia yang telah ditolong (secara tidak rela sebenarnya) untuk dibawakan barang belanjaanya. Kalau mampir kesana, bisa di pastikan jika aku akan mengabaikan Akashi karena asik mengangumi isi toko bunga serta bunga-bunga segar yang dipajang di sana.

"Mau mampir kesana?" Eh? Apa tadi? Akashi bertanya, bukan memerintah?!

Dan spontan saja aku mengatakan, "Boleh?"

"Yang melarangmu siapa?" Tidak ada sih, tapi yakin nih Akashi tidak punya alergi terhadap bunga? Karena aku ingat beberapa waktu lalu disuruh Akashi untuk membuang rangkaian bunga yang berada di ruang OSIS dengan alasan alergi.

Tapi sebelum sempat mengeluarkan suara lagi, tahu-tahu aku sudah berada didalam toko bunga dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ternyata kadang aku tanpa sadar bergerak sendiri meskipun sedang berpikir untuk menolak sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Apa bungaku belum sampai ke rumahmu?" Suara itu membuatku segera menoleh dan mendapati kakak iparku sedang memegang seember bunga mawar. _Rainbow rose_ lebih tepatnya.

"Bunga mawar apa?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu kalau Akashi sudah melemparkan tatapan tajam dan aura mengintimidasi pada kakak iparku yang membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Tapi pacarmu kemari untuk membeli bunga mawar. Memangnya bunga itu belum diberikan padamu?"

Aku memasang wajah tidak suka dan melempar pandangan kesembarang arah, dan sayangnya malah ke arah Akashi yang (masih) setia melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasinya yang membuatku tersadar harus menjelaskan siapa pria yang sejak tadi mengajakku mengobrol. Dan juga yang mengingatkanku akan patah hatiku dua bulan yang lalu.

"Aka— ah maksudku, Seijuuro-_san_. Dia ini kakak iparku. Dan kak, aku sudah putus dengan pacarku dua bulan yang lalu."

Hening sejenak. Pria itu langsung meletakkan ember bunga mawar dengan kasar dan memasang wajah kesal. Dan biar kutebak, dia pasti akan berkata, "Kurang ajar lelaki itu! Lain kali dia akan kutendang begitu menginjakkan kakinya kedalam toko ini."

"Kumohon jangan atau kau digiring ke kantor polisi," aku tertawa meski terpaksa. Menertawakan sakit hati itu tidak menyenangkan, tapi tingkah konyol kakak iparku tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyerahkan setangkai bunga _rainbow rose_ yang sudah dibungkus plastik bening kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dengan ragu, karena aku tahu harga mawar ini sangatlah mahal.

"_Happy rose day. And chill out boy, you look like a mob in this point._"

Aku menoleh ke arah Akashi dan hanya tertawa pelan. Aku harap Akashi mengerti maksud kakak iparku yang memang memiliki darah campuran itu.

"Seijuuro-_san_, dia kakak iparku. Jadi berhentilah menatapnya seperti kau seorang yakuza." Secara kasarnya, aku telah menerjemahkan perkataan kakak iparku. Akashi tidak berkata apa-apa dan keluar dari toko bunga duluan. Dan dengan tergesa aku pamit pada kakak iparku dan berjanji akan mengirimkan kari yang akan aku masak hari ini ke rumah mereka.

Dan setelah itu, aku diantar pulang oleh Akashi serta sebelum sempat mengatakan terima kasih dia sudah pergi. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan mengabaikan fakta jika Akashi seperti perempuan yang sedang PMS karena sensitif banget dan lebih gampang melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasinya secara cuma-cuma.

Jadi saat setengah jam kemudian aku mendapatkan kiriman bunga mawar yang sama seperti yang tadi diberikan oleh kakak iparku, aku menyeritkan kening. Dan keningku mengkerut lebih dalam saat membaca kartu yang ada didalam buket bunga mawar itu.

'_**Bulan depan kita jalan-jalan berdua. Ini perintah'**_

Siapa lagi coba di dunia ini yang bisa mengirimkan kartu seperti ini kalau bukan Akashi? Dan ngomong-ngomong, ini kan mawar mahal, Akashi. Satu tangainya itu setara dengan uang jajannya selama dua minggu tahu! Akashi memang benar-benar kelebihan uang sampai membelikannya satu buket atau bagaimana sih?

* * *

**Fourteen May : End**

* * *

_**Huahahaha... ini apa coba maksudnya Akashi? Ngomong langsung aja kenapa? Kenapa malah kudu kasih bunga mawar banyak-banyak cuman demi ngajakin 'aku' jalan? XD #ketawangakak #lah #yangnuliskamu**_

_**Tanggal 14 itu di bulan ini maknanya adalah 'rose day & yellow day'. Jadi kalau yang punya pacar itu pasti kasih hadiah bunga mawar pada pacarnya. Mawar apa saja, yang penting mawar bentuknya. Dan bagi yang uhuk-jomblo-uhuk, pakai baju kuning dan makan kari bareng sama teman-teman seperjuangan yang uhuk-jomblo juga-uhuk #digeplak**_

_**Dan rainbow rose itu memang benar-benar ada. Kalau tidak percaya, kalian bisa cek di mbah google dan bunga ini memang beneran mahal. Satu tangkainya itu sekitar 250 ribu sampe 300 ribu (rupiah yaa ^^). Jadi tolong dimaklumi si 'aku' yang rada shock dapat sebuket bunga mahal ^^ #lalalala**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Green Maple**_

_**15/05/2014**_


End file.
